The Perfect Gift
by Takato the dreamer
Summary: As College students Takato and Henry reach their destination for their anniversary, Henry has a gift that Takato will never forget.


I've been on this site for 15 years today! I feel so old...

XxXxXxXxX

"It was really nice of your cousin Kai to let us use his beach house, since he's at college." Henry said.

Takato nodded in agreement. "I'm glad we finally have a break from college, and we could spend some time together."

Henry wanted to wrap his arm around him, but since they were on a plane, he knew that was a bad idea.

Takato and Henry had been going out since high school. They had both cared for each other for a while, but it took time for both of them to come to terms with how they felt. Both were worried how their families would react. It actually went much better than they thought. No one hated them, the ones that were against it were more confused, but after they saw the two of them together, it was obvious they really loved each other.

As they got off the plane, Takato looked out the window and sighed.

"What's wrong, Takato?" Henry asked.

Takato shook his head. "Just... can't help but think about the time I brought Guilmon here." He chuckled at the memory. "Really, what was I thinking, stuffing him in that suitcase?"

Henry chuckled too, walking towards baggage claim. "It's amazing he fit in there."

Takato suddenly looked really sad. Henry noticed this, and after he pulled their luggage off the belt, he put an arm around Takato, hoping no one was paying attention, but not really caring at this moment.

"I know you miss him." Henry said, pulling him closer. "But I'm sure he's happy with Terriermon and Calumon and all our friends in the digital world."

Takato nodded. "I hope so..."

XxXxXxX

As they finally got off the ferry, Takato jumped quickly from the boat.

"Man..." Takato said. "I might not get straight out seasick anymore, but I still don't like big boats like that."

Henry frowned. "Why did you wanna come here then?"

Takato smiled a little. "I knew that once we got here, we'd be alone. Just the two of us, and that's what we really needed. Time alone."

Henry nodded, and kissed Takato. He was happy to finally have this time to spend with his boyfriend.

Once they got to Kai's house, Takato reached into his pocket. Henry saw Takato's eyes go wide, as he reached his hand in his other pocket.

"Um... Henry... I can't... find the key!"

Henry frowned. "Well... that's okay... We can just spend time on the beach. It would be kind of romantic. I have stuff to eat the doesn't need cooked... We'll be fine."

Takato sat down on a porch chair, put his hands over his eyes, and fought back tears.

"I can't believe I messed this up so much! This was supposed to be a romantic get away and I... I..."

Henry bent down and kissed Takato.

"Don't cry... It's my fault."

Takato lifted his head up and blinked. "How is it your fault?"

Henry sighed, reached in his pocket, and held up the key. "I saw you set it on the counter before we left. You told me not to let you forget it, and I thought it would be more romantic if we were 'trapped outside', so I hid the key and thought this would be fun. I should have known you would have been upset. I'm so sorry."

Takato just stared, not knowing how react. After a second, he sighed. "Well that still means if YOU wouldn't have been paying attention, we would be stuck out here. But if you wanna stay outside, we will."

Henry hugged Takato. "Don't be upset, okay? Everything would have worked out fine."

Takato nodded, but Henry could see that Takato was still very upset, so he went over and opened his suitcase, and pulled out a laptop. As he booted it up, he looked back over to Takato.

"Takato? You know when I graduate I am going to start working at Hypnos right? But my Dad and Yamaki have always been working on a way to get in touch with our Digimon."

Takato nodded, with a faint smile "I know they probably won't be able to get our Digimon back, but I'm sure with your help though, they might find something.."

Henry nodded, as he pressed a button on his laptop.

"Takatomon?" A voice poured out from the laptop. Takato's eyes went wide, and he looked around, not realizing where the voice was coming from.

"GUILMON?!" Takato yelled frantically.

Henry reached over, and held his boyfriend's hand.

"He's not here, and he can't hear you. But... my Dad and Yamaki have been trying to find them, and I was able to let Guilmon record a message for you. My Dad is working to prefect it, we may be able to actually have a two way call soon! But for now..."

Takato smiled, standing up excitedly. "You're going to bring them home, I know it!"

Henry smiled a little. "We hope so, we just have to try and not get our hopes up. But for now..."

Henry turned the screen around to show Takato the video of Guilmon. He was with Terriermon, Guardramon, MarineAndramon, Calumon and several Digimon they met while they were there.

Henry motioned to Takato to sit with him on the porch swing. Once they were sitting down, Henry put his arms around Takato, and gave him a kiss.

"Happy aniversery." Henry said.

Takato kissed him back. "Happy aniversery. I am so lucky to have you in my life."

Henry shook his head and squeezed Takato's hand. "I'm the lucky one."

Henry thought about the presents he had in his suitcase, and the chocolates imported from Germany he knew Takato liked, but he was positive, this was the best present he could give him.

He held Takato tightly, and pressed play.

The End


End file.
